The objective of the Core is to provide EHSC investigators who complement the University of Rochester with a transgenic mouse facility core. Services include the following: 1) consultation to assist with the design, the establishment and the perpetuation of genetically modified mouse lines, 2) technical assistance with identification and maintenance of mouse lines, and 3) assistance with behavioral testing. The facility appears to be a "full-service" transgenic mouse core offering a variety of services including generation of transgenic mice by pronuclear DNA microinjection or by gene targeting in ES cells. The facility maintains pedigrees of mouse colonies, offers embryo cryopreservation and rederivation of mouse lines. The Core is staffed by two technical assistants at 90% FTE and 35% FTE and they are supervised by Dr. Stripp (10%).